


A Chance Meeting

by Risque_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risque_Scribe/pseuds/Risque_Scribe
Summary: When Fleur hears a someone banging on her door she doesn't expect it to be an old friend. One-Shot





	A Chance Meeting

It was two am and Fleur Weasely was staring out of the window over her kitchen sink when she heard it. Shuffling footsteps coming towards her front door followed by vicious pounding at her door and a muffled groan.

She grabbed her wand and and quietly crept down the hallway towards the front door. The pounding at the door started again. The wooden door creaked and buckled as it attempted to valiantly keep out the stranger. She took a calming breath as she stepped up to the door and looked through the peephole.

“Someone please, anyone, open the door,” a lightly accented voice begged her. 

The warped view from the peep hole showed only a bloody stranger. His face slashed and bleeding, hair matted, beard overgrown and utterly unrecognizable.

Fleur backed away from the door as she held an internal debate with herself. Obviously whoever was at the door needed help, but it could be a ruse used by one of the few death eaters still on the loose coming to attack her or her husband. She sighed, wishing Bill was home instead of off who knows where with that Tonks woman.

The pounding at the door returned in earnest and she waved her wand to unlatch the door. It swung open with a bang and the interloper stumbled into the foyer of shell cottage before crumbling to a heap on the floor. Fleur waved her wand and shut the door before inching closer to the stranger. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft and soothing.

“Thank you. I'm much better now that I'm inside,” he replied his voice raspy from shouting. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, his knuckles were bloody. “Fleur?”

“How do you know my name?” She leveled her wand at his face and quickly backed away towards the kitchen.

“It's me, Viktor, Viktor Krum.”

She squinted her eyes at him before gasping and lowering her wand. 

“Mon Dieu, Viktor,” she rushed over to him and grasped him by the arm dragging him into the kitchen and pushing him into a chair. “What happened to you?”

“Werewolves.”

Fleur clicked her tongue against her teeth as she set to work healing him.

“Are they gone?” 

He nodded “I apparated after the attack, I've been to this beach before.”

“Are you hungry? I have some steak, or chicken, whichever you prefer,”

Viktor let out a sharp laugh. “I just told you that I was attacked by werewolves and you ask me whether or not I'm hungry?” 

“Bill was mauled by Greyback before we got married,” she replied softly. “He's always hungry now. It's not a full moon so I don't care that you were bitten. Even then were I still wouldn't care overmuch. I just don't have a basement or something to put you in. Are you sure you're not hungry? You can tell me what happened as you eat. I won't judge you.”

Viktor stared at Fleur as he digested her impromptu speech. He smiled at her. “I’m starving.”


End file.
